


A Lovely Meowstery

by LittleThingWithGlasses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rating May Change, new to writing, please be gentle with criticism, semi-slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleThingWithGlasses/pseuds/LittleThingWithGlasses
Summary: Chat Noir arrives on Marinette's balcony covered in bruises and blood. She takes him in to fix him up, but what happened to him? Who would dare attack him in his civilian form? Chat and Marinette start spending more time together after the emotional evening and try to find the answers to the many questions in their minds.((The title is absolutely a Work in Progress.))
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Lovely Meowstery

Marinette was having another late night filled with sewing. In a month, there will be another Gabriel Agreste fashion design challenge, with the winner earning a whole day with the model meant to wear the clothes: “Adriennnnn~” Marinette felt the butterflies in her stomach as she imagined the handsome boy with his kind smile. “Tikki, imagine if I win this! A whole day alone with Adrien!” She smiled wide at the small god, fanning herself to cool her burning cheeks. Tikki giggled at her chosen, giving her a soft smile and a pat on her cheek. “I’m certain you’ll win, Marinette! Your design is exactly what Mr. Agreste is asking for. And along with that, you deserve it for all the effort you’re putting in!”

  
Marinette smirked at the kwami, adding some lime green lining to the jacket she was working on. “Everyone has been working hard on this challenge, Tikki, you know that! I would just be glad to see someone recognized for their work, regardless of if it’s me or not.” She sighed quietly to not alert her small friend, smile fading a little as she continued, “Besides, I would probably make a fool of myself in front of Adrien. What if he hates my design and thinks I’m not good enough to be his friend? Or what if I do win, and I act like a total screw up in front of him??”

  
“Marinette-" Tikki started.

  
“And what if I forget a pin in the jacket and it stabs him and his dad curses my name and Adrien never speaks to me again and everyone will see how clumsy and stupid I can be and-!”

  
“MARINETTE!” Tikki had flown up to the girl during her panic, grabbing the tip of her nose to look her in the eyes. “Let’s try to think a bit more positively about it! Remember that you’ve already proven your skill to Gabriel Agreste! He liked the derby hat design you made before!” Marinette tilted her head in thought, a slender finger poking into her chin in thought. “Okay, you have a point… but I have to be the clumsiest girl in all of Paris! I’m bound to look ridiculous when I’m with Adrien.” She frowned at this, picturing a multitude of worst-case scenarios, most often ending with the blonde model hating her. “You may be clumsy as Marinette, but you’re also Ladybug. Ladybug always finds a way to make things right, no matter how hopeless things feel! You can do it, Marinette!”

  
The bluenette pulled the tiny creature in for a hug near her cheek, placing a kiss on her forehead when they pulled apart. Thanks, Tikki! You’re the best friend a girl could ask for! I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tikki was now sitting in Marinette's palm, beaming up at her. “That’s what friends are for, silly! So long as you are Ladybug, I will be there for Marinette too.”

  
She was about to ask exactly how long that would be, nerves starting to come back, when she jumped at the loud _thump_ on her balcony above the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tikki fly into her little house near the work desk, and she began to slowly climb her ladder. She waited a moment, hoping the noise was a one-time thing, but heard a faint tapping at her window. She peeked back at Tikki for encouragement to continue before slipping into her bed and looking up at the skylight. Glowing green eyes met her ocean blues, and she gasped as she recognized the cat-eared superhero.

  
“Chat Noir?!” came her breathy exclamation, while hurriedly opening the latch. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off protecting Paris instead of scaring people in their rooms?” With arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised, she made sure to give Chat a hard glare to let him know of her frustration. His smile at her comment was weak, and his breathing seemed a little too shallow for having just jumped over rooftops. “Chat..? Are you okay?”

  
His smile disappeared and his eyes lost focus for a moment. “Yeah, I just… uh… could I possibly come inside for a moment?” Chat Noir swayed side to side subconsciously, waiting patiently for her permission. She moved her body to her pillows to give him room to join her on the bed. He moved as if to stand up and jump down, but ended up falling gracelessly onto the blankets, cringing and letting out a rough breath. Marinette knew something was seriously wrong. Her partner was silly and definitely slipped up at times, but he was _never_ this clumsy. His eyes had yet to open again, but his groaning told her he was awake and in pain. “ _Chaton!_ ” she cried out, “what in the world is going on? Please talk to me!” Marinette’s eyebrows were knit together with worry, and she bit at her bottom lip.

  
After a few anxious moments, he finally spoke. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I just need a minute, and then I’ll be okay again. Sorry to _drop_ _in_ like this.” He smirked and lightly chuckled at his pun, but earned no laugh from the girl. “I’m being serious! What happened? Are you hurt?” Marinette, concerned over the well-being of her partner, started pushing aside his bangs to look for wounds and bruises. There was a deep blue mark on his right temple, unnoticeable without moving his hair out of the way. She gasped sharply at the mark, concern shooting through her as she continued her survey of him. His eyes were now cracked open and staring at her face as she traced along his skin. A drop of sweat ran down to the sheets of the bed, and the extent of the damage became more apparent. On the blanket under his head she now saw a small blood stain. Both hands shot to her mouth in shock, and she took a few seconds to calm herself before looking back into Chat’s eyes. He stared back for a moment but turned his eyes to the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but her teary gaze.

  
Marinette said nothing as she held up her finger to tell him to wait. She jumped down from her bed and sped to her bathroom. Once out of the blonde’s view, she let a few silent tears streak her cheeks while she opened the cabinet below her sink to search for her first aid kit and a towel. Finding her goal, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and took the supplies back into her room and onto the bed with Chat. “Let me see the wound on your head please.” Her voice was small and barely audible, but he sat up on his elbow so she could look for the probable gash hidden beneath his golden locks. After laying the towel onto the red wetness on the sheet, she began her search for the cause. She found it behind his right cat ear, lining the curve of it and looking cleanly sliced. Tears pricked her eyes as she reached out with her trembling hand. Her movements stopped and she glanced down at the clawed glove around her wrist. Chat Noir's lips were pursed from concern and his eyes seemed sad and apologetic. “I’m sorry," he croaked out. “Please don’t cry for me. I’m not worth it…”

  
This earned a loud scoff from the blue haired girl as she started pulling supplies from the box beside them. “Hush, kit- Chat Noir, that’s ridiculous. No one deserves more concern than you. You’re the hero of Paris, after all! I can’t imagine a soul who would genuinely care about you and still feel you deserve this or that it’s only your problem.” At this he looked away again, frowning. “Despite all of that, I’d still say there are a few people that don’t necessarily care about me.” She frowned back at him with worry etched into her face. She pulled out gauze and poured some hydrogen peroxide onto it, carefully dabbing at the cut on his head. His ears flattened slightly and he grimaced as she did this, hating the sting the cleansing agent brought with it. Marinette sent an apologetic smile to him in response but continued her ministrations. “So are you going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to beg on my knees for an answer?” She saw him smirk and wink at her, making her cheeks blush a deep red. “I don’t know, that second choice sounds real nice.” She narrowed her eyes at him gave him a straight lipped face, telling him she was unamused. However, her flushed cheeks gave her away, and he chuckled at her forced anger. “I’m kidding, Mari! It was nothing really. Just some civilian stuff.”

  
Marinette is not one to be easily fooled, and she rose an eyebrow in question. She knew he had to protect his identity, but surely he could at least tell her what happened! Especially if he was hurt this badly, identities be damned! As if reading her mind, he added “and no, I can’t talk about it too much without risking my identity.” She frowned before asking, “not even what caused it? That way I’ll at least be able to come up with the best way to fix you up. Chat pondered this a moment then sighed and looked at her seriously. The bruises, which there were many of beneath his suit, were from fists. Her hands trembled as they lightly caressed every bruise she could see on his revealed skin, way more than she had thought. She tried not to imagine someone punching her kitty, but she couldn’t push away the thoughts, and she had to swallow back tears she didn’t want him seeing. He’s had a terrible night already and definitely didn’t need her crying above him added to the list of crap he has to deal with already. He took a deep breath before the next part. “the cut was a final goodbye from the people who beat me up. I guess they felt their art was incomplete and used a knife to slice at me. I managed to duck out of the way but uh…” Now he pointed to his head, laughing nervously. “I guess I didn’t duck far enough down. After that I kicked at the attacker’s legs and booked it out of there. I turned into a narrow alley to transform and tried calling Ladybug. It was a long shot, but I figured maybe she would be out patrolling and know what to do. Then I saw your balcony and the light shining out of your room so I figured I could count on my _purrincess_ to help me out.”

  
He smiled genuinely at her, but something was bugging her. “Why didn’t you just go to the hospital or the police or even just home?!” He flinched at the last word before letting out a harsh breath. I couldn’t go home. Not like this. I can’t explain it all, but home would cause more problems than solutions. And the same would go for going to the police or the hospital. If my father found out…” He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. “Besides, then I wouldn’t have had this chance to see your lovely face, princess. And that would truly be a crime!” Another blush adorned her cheeks. Her face filled with concern, but she put on a small smile for the flirty boy. “Can you sit up or do you need help?” He groaned when he rose too quickly, head feeling like it’s spinning. Marinette wrapped her arms around his chest to hold him up, slowly easing him up into a sitting position. She let go to scooch over to him and sat behind him. Her legs were on either side of his hips, her chest pressed to his back so she could comfortably reach the gash by his faux ear. Her ears were burning at the intimate position they were now in, and she saw the tips of Chat’s ears redden as well. “This is the best way to fully clean and cover the wound…” she quietly explained, but the breath tickling the nape of his neck simply turned his face a deeper red than Ladybug's suit and sent a shiver through his body. She went about cleaning the cut deeper and realized it was deeper than she initially thought. She stopped her movements, worrying her lip. Chat Noir turned his head to check on Marinette, unintentionally leaving the two teens mere inches apart.

  
A tense moment passes as they both stared into the other’s eyes. There was a loud clearing of throats as Marinette descended her ladder again. Green eyes followed her body, a dark glaze over them. She felt his gaze on her as she searched for a needle and some tough thread. She returned with the items after sterilizing her needle. The need for stitches was understood, but Chat still had fear in his eyes. Mari grabbed his hand in hers from her seat behind him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I need to close this cut or it will never heal.” He nods slightly and clenches a hand around her knee. His body turned forward again so she could begin her work. They said nothing as she sutured, only the occasional grunt or gasp breaking the silence up as she laced the needle through his skin again and again. She tied the end in a neat knot and asked him if it was hurting too badly. “Yeah, a bit. You could always kiss it better, fair maiden.” He winked and stuck his tongue out at her. Blue eyes met green for a moment before Chat heard a quiet “sure” and felt soft lips at the top of his head. Heat shot throughout his body at her touch and his eyebrows shot up. Her kiss lingered a little longer than necessary, and both teens were red from head to toe. Tikki peeked out of her hiding place at the two and giggled to herself. Marinette spotted her and glared until the small kwami flew back into hiding, tiny hands covering more of her laughter.

  
“Well,” she started, “I believe that’s all I can help with for now. Unless you have other places that hurt?” His eyes opened wide at her, mouth agape, and he seemed ready to say something. _Oh? Oh! Oh no!_ “I- I- I meant u-uh...!” A smile broke out on his face and he brought a claw up to stifle it. “I meant if you had any more cuts or wounds or anything that I could clean and- and- I!” _Why was she so flustered tonight? This is just her partner! Chat Noir. Her silly kitty._ Clearing her throat, she started again. “Are you okay?” She willed her face to cool down while awaiting his answer, avoiding his amused expression. “I’m feeling much better now! Thank you, _purrincess_.” He grinned broadly and tried to stand up but fell back to the bed after a flash of white-hot pain reached his head. “Chat! You are _not_ okay! How could you make it home when you can’t even stand?” Hiding his pain behind a plastered model-worthy grin, he tried to stand again. “I’ll be fine! I just need a moment to relax! Then I’ll just be on my way and out of your hair.”

  
She eyed him skeptically, crossing her arms once again. Marinette sent him an icy glare, and his ears folded down onto his head at the sight, like a kitten caught scratching up furniture. “ _Chaton_. You’re not jumping around the rooftops of Paris with a possible concussion! You-…you can stay here for the night. Someone should keep watch over you anyway, just in case. What you need to do is sit your superhero butt down and relax. We can watch some Disney movies on my laptop or something to relax before we fall asleep.”

  
“You want me to sleep _in your bed_ with you?” he asked, leaning a coy smile in her direction. She started stuttering again and he laughed heartily at her embarrassed expression. “I’m only teasing, Marinette. I appreciate your hospitality! You are such a wonderful person, _mon ami!_ ” Face still burning, Marinette set up her pillows so the pair could lean against them as they watched the movie. Chat was quite groggy from the days events and blood loss from his head wound. He tried his best to keep his head held up and eyes open for the movie (they had chosen Tangled after consistent teasing of the cat themed hero's hair on Marinette’s part), but he couldn’t make it past “I Have A Dream.” At the end of the song, Mari felt a weight slump onto her shoulder and looked over to see that the leather clad boy had passed out. She was nervous at first, imagining the potential for embarrassment if he woke up and saw the intimate situation they were in. She huffed out a frustrated breath, ready to shift his weight to his other side, but then she felt… _vibrating? Is he...?!_ Purring. Her partner was genuinely purring. Like a real _cat_. Chat Noir was purring against her collarbone, sending a pleasant hum throughout her body. Her anxieties slowly quieted at his body’s warmth and the added comfort of his contented purr, so she decided to disregard any consequences and simply enjoy the moment to herself. As the movie progressed, the bluenette found her own eyes drifting closed in the relaxing environment. She rubbed her eyes to keep focused, determined to wake the boy next to her after the movie to check in on him. She made it only a few minutes longer before sleep took her, leaving her body limp against her partner’s. With the movie finally over and neither teen conscious, Tikki made another appearance to close the laptop, pushing it out of the way as much as possible, and pulled the blankets over the two young humans. She sweetly smiled at the sight and left a loving kiss on Marinette’s forehead. “One day you two will figure it out,” the kwami whispered knowingly, then disappeared into her small home to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to whatever this is going to become! Just a heads up that I'm super new to writing, so I'm sorry for any crappy moments/grammar. This is my first ever fanfiction, but I'm so glad it's for Miraculous Ladybug. I don't know how much I'll be able to keep up with this update-wise because of (now online) college and my job, but I will do my best to keep this going! Thank you so much for reading; I appreciate y'all lots! <3


End file.
